


Speedster Reborn

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Speedster Reborn

Pietro survives and he and Wanda are adopted by Natasha and Clint, who reveals his mutant powers.


End file.
